Breaking Up and Starting Fresh
by Surgery-Girl
Summary: After Meredith finds out some disturbing news. She seeks comfort from her friends. This takes place a month after Season 3 ended. MereMark and other couples. The End.
1. Chapter 1: Quiet Board

**I have never done a fanfiction on this site, so I decided to give it a try. **

**Summery: After Meredith finds out some disturbing news. She seeks comfort from her friends. This takes place a month after Season 3 ended. But Izzie and George didn't sleep together and George isn't married. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The hospital seemed dead. It wasn't a good sign. The OR board was empty and only one surgery was being held. A dead OR board. Not good.

"It's a quiet board," The Chief said with a worried tone.

"It's going to be fine, Richard." Burke sighed.

"Quiet Board," Mark said as he walked up.

The Chief let out a groan.

"Quiet Board means trouble. Quiet Board is not good. Remember the last quiet board. I ended up with a bomb in my OR." The Chief reminded the two gentlemen following him.

"A bomb?" Mark asked.

"It was really in my OR," Burke said.

The chief glared at him.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"God, he walks around like nothing happened," Christina said in disgust as she watched Burke walk by. "A month ago, he cancelled a wedding. A wedding that he wanted. I wanted a quiet wedding. I did want a wedding, you know. Just a month ago. What did I do?"

"Christina, you have to stop beating yourself up about it. It was a month ago and Burke is an ass," Meredith said. They were sitting together with Izzie on a stretcher in the hall across from the nurses' station.

"I was ready. I was ready to go down there. What bride doesn't get nervous?" Christina said not paying any attention to Meredith.

"Christina!" Meredith said. "Stop it… It wasn't your fault. Okay?"

"Let's just change the subject," Izzie said. "We get interns soon. There, lets talk about that. Okay?"

"I can't wait to torture them," Christina said sitting up a little more.

"Hey," Alex walks up and takes bite of his apple. "What are we talking about?"

"Torturing interns," Meredith smirked.

"I can't wait," Alex said.

"Me neither," Christina said.

"When do we get them?" Izzie asked.

"A few weeks," Christina answered.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meredith and Alex walked up the stairs to the porch.

"So where has McDreamy been?" Alex asked. "Did I just call him McDreamy?"

"Yeah you did," Meredith laughed. "I don't know. I haven't seen him much lately. Actually, I think, I'm going to go see him."

"Okay, I'll see you later," Alex said as him opened the door.

"Okay, bye," Meredith said as she headed back to the car.

"Thanks for the ride," he yelled to her. She nodded and waved as she backed out of the driveway.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

His car was in the driveway. She looked around the property. The lake seemed so still even though there was a storm close by. She watched a little wave formed with the wind. She sighed and smiled. She loved the lake. She walked towards the door of the trailer and fished through her purse to find the key he had given her. He always told her not to bother to knock. She finally found it. She stuck it in the lock and opened it in one swift motion. She stepped in and her jaw dropped at the sight she saw. There was her half sister, Lexi Grey, and her boyfriend, Derek Shepherd, together… in bed.

"Meredith," Derek's eyes grew worried, sad, shameful, apologetic, and as if he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar all at once. He quickly got off of Lexi, who pulled the sheet up to her chin. Derek took a blanket and wrapped it around him.

"I hope she was worth it," She said as she ran out of the trailer, crying.

"Meredith," He followed her. "Please, Meredith listen."

"No, leave me alone, Derek." She sobbed.

"I love you," He yelled.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. You're having SEX with MY HALF SISTER AND YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME. WHAT THE HELL?"

"That's your half sister?" He said slightly taken back.

"Go to hell, Derek," She yelled and got into her car.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The hospital was yet to become active, and Christina still had to stay on-call. She had lost hope for any type of surgery since there were no patients… even in the pit. Most of the post ops were fine or under the car of someone else.

"Monitor my patient in 2930. I'm going on a break," She said lazily and walked off before the nurse answered.

Just as she sunk into the low, uncomfortable bottom bunk of the on-call room, her pager starts vibrating and beeping. She sighs and gets up. Why were they paging her? There was nothing to do. She picked it up and opened the door.

"WHAT?" She yelled to the nurses standing at the nurses' station.

"We've got two incoming by helicopter and six incoming by ambulance."

"What are they?"

"A shooting, it led to a car accident."

"Damn it. Page Dr. Shepherd, Burke… Just page all the doctors."

"Yes Doctor."

"How far out are they?"

"The copters will be here in five minutes. The others will be shortly after." She said picking up the phones.

"Everyone who is not paging, get to the pit. Bad ones send to trauma others… just find a room. Get an intern and start. I'm heading up to the roof." She yelled then mumbled. "The quiet board can kiss my ass."


	2. Chapter 2: Let the rumors begin

The door slammed and Meredith stormed in tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Meredith?" Alex said worried as he stood up. "What's wrong?"

"Derek… Lexi… Derek… I… He cheated on me with my… my half sister," She cried out.

"WHAT?" His voice boomed through the house.

"I'm just… going to go to bed." She said trying to hold back tears.

"Mere…" Alex tried to call after her, but she didn't listen. His beeped went off and he sighed looking at it. He heard another pager go off. "Mere?"

"Let's go," She said wiping her eyes and came down the stairs.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What do we have?" Meredith asked as she put up her hair.

"35 year old, male, he's one of the ones who got shot. From what we gather, he was one of the main targets. GSW to the chest," the man said to her.

"How are his vitals?"

"Heart rate is shaky. He coded once on his way over. We started CPR and had to shock him once. It's a little low now."

"Was it a through and through?"

"No… the bullet is in there somewhere," He answered.

"Okay let's make sure he's stable." She said.

"BP is dropping." A nurse said.

"Okay, we need Dr. Burke in here," She said.

"He's with someone," Another nurse said.

"Get me someone!" She yelled.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The hospital was quieting down and most people were in the OR. Meredith, unfortunately, was not. Her patient ended up dying before they could get him to an open OR. She sat down in front of a window in the basement on one of the stretchers and stared out on the rain. The sky was dark and cloudy. Thunder boomed and lightening lit her face up. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she set her head on the glass. How could this happen?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Suction there," Derek said to Alex who was assisting on his surgery.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd," Alex replied a little harshly.

"Dr. Kerev," Derek looked up at him and could see the hate in Alex's eyes. He knew why. "This isn't the place."

"I know, Dr. Shepherd," Alex said through his teeth that he clenched in his mouth.

"Okay, it looks like we're all done," Derek said. "Good work everybody." He stepped back from the table. "Nurse, can you sew him up."

"Yes sir," the nurse said as she moved towards the table.

Alex glared at Derek as he walked out. Then, he followed to scrub out.

"You hurt her," Alex said coldly.

"I know," Derek sighed. "I'm going to talk to her."

"No, you aren't unless she wants you to. You've hurt her enough, ever since we started here. She just lost her mother and her fake mother… now this. If she wants to talk to you, then you can. If not, leave her the hell alone. She's one my best friend… and I will hurt you."

"I'm your boss," Derek said.

"You don't scare me," Alex glared and walked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you sitting down here all by yourself?" Mark asked as he walked up behind Meredith and sat down. She didn't hear him. "Mere?"

Meredith jumped when he touched her and turned to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm glad the rumor mill hasn't heard yet," Meredith said sadly.

"Heard what?"

"Derek cheated on me," Meredith started to cry.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"I walked in on him and my half sister."

She started to sob and he scooped her up into his lap. She rested her head on his chest and she sobbed into his scrub shirt. He stroked her hair trying to sooth her.

"Okay…Shhh…" Mark said quietly into her ear. "You don't deserve that."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meredith finally retreated from the basement. Mark came with her but was paged away, so she was on her own.

"Mere? Are you okay?" Alex called out to her.  
"I'll be fine, Alex." She said. "Thank you though."

"I can kick his ass if you want?"

"I think everyone will when they find out." She smiled sadly.

"Have you told Christina?" He said as they walked together.

"No, not yet, only you and Mark know."

"Sloan knows?"

"Yeah"

"I have to go… Let me know if I can help."

"Okay."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She walked down the hall waiting for the shift to end without seeing Derek. So far she has been successful, but he was in surgery. Now he's not, so it will be harder.

"Meredith,"

_Damn it._

"Leave me alone." Meredith hissed.They were in the middle of the hospital.

"Meredith, please talk to me." He begged causing her to lose it.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU. WE'RE OVER SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE. A month ago you said I was the love of your life and then you jump in bed with MY HALF SISTER. So, no, Derek I don't want to talk to your cheating ass anymore."

With that she stormed off. Tears were welling in her eyes as she left behind a very shocked hospital staff.

"OH MY GOD, YOU CHEATED ON MERE?" Christina yelled.


	3. Chapter 3: An act or not an act

"He what," Izzie whispered harshly, who been in surgery while Meredith yelled at Derek.

"Cheated on her," George said quietly.

"With who?" Izzie asked.

"Her half sister," George answered.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my god. I'm going to kick his fucking ass."

"I think everyone does."

"McAss"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meredith walked through the door of her house and headed upstairs. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. She just wanted to lie down and try and forget all over it. She didn't know if anyone was even home nor did she want to look. If they saw her, the questions would start and may never end, which is not what she wanted right now. She got upstairs and changed into a pair of sweat pants and he Dartmouth t-shirt before climbing into the bed. A knock came at the front door and she let out a frustrated moan. Now, she wished that someone was home. The knocking continued so obviously nobody was home. She got up and walked down the stairs. She peaked out the side window to see Mark standing there.

"Hey," was the first thing that came out of his mouth when the door opened.

"Hey," Meredith said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you."

"Oh, thanks." She said. "You can come in."

"Thanks," he walked into the house and looked around. "No else is here?"

"I guess not. I didn't bother to check before I went up."

"Have you eaten?"

"No, I'm not in the mood to."

"You live with Izzie Stevens. With all the stuff, she bakes how can you not want to just… eat it?"

"I don't know. I'm just not in the mood."

"Come on eat… and we can talk."

"Fine you win"

"Good, let's see what you have."

"The better question is what do we not have."

Mark raised his eye brow.

"Like you said. I live with Izzie Stevens."

Mark looked through the cabinets. "Ah I see… What the hell is Furikake? It looks like bird seed."

Meredith giggles and sits down at the counter.

"I don't know half the stuff that's in there. Let alone the stuff that's in Japanese."

Mark laughs along with her as he continues to look around.

Eventually, Mark looks up on the internet how to cook chicken.

"I can't cook."

"Neither can I but let's have some fun."

"Fine."

"Okay, we have to wash the chicken breast… can you do that?"

"I wash my own breast everyday so I think I can handle it"

"Dirty, dirty must turn everything dirty," Mark laughed.

"Like you don't?" Meredith joked and started washing it in the sink. She got to the second on and it slipped out of her hand.

"Nice going, Grey," Mark laughed.

Meredith laughed as well as she finished up.

"Now what?" Meredith asked putting the chicken breasts onto the plate.

"Now we beat an egg," Mark said getting a bowl.

"You hold it, I'll punch," Meredith smiled. Mark rolled his eyes.

Mark cracked the egg and whisked it.

"Okay?" Meredith said impatiently.

"Now, we put the salt into the egg and put the chicken in the bowl with the egg and salt."

Meredith threw the salt in and Mark picked up the chicken.

"Go ahead," She said.

"You do it… Coat the chicken in egg." Mark said. "You can do that right?"

"With what?" She looked down into the bowl.

"Your hands…" Mark said.

"Fine," She sighed and put her hands into the bowl. The egg started making weird sounds against the egg. Mark starts laughing. Once she finished coating them, she pulled her hands out. "Done."

"Good job for a while I thought you couldn't do it," Mark smirked.

Meredith pretended to be offended and rubbed the egg on the front of his shirt.

"Hey," Mark said. "Not the shirt."

"Who can't handle it now?" Meredith teased.

"You're going to pay," He laughed and put his hand in the egg and rubbed it on her arm.

"Oh no, you didn't," With that she picked up a hand full of bread crumbs and threw it at him. "Ha Ha"

Mark threw some water at her. She did the same back. Mark then threw some more egg. She picked up some flour and threw it at him. Before they knew it, it was back and forth flour fight. They were laughing and getting flour everywhere. Mark starts tickling Meredith, who of coarse starts squealing.

"Okay, Okay I give up" She squealed and laughed.

"Really?"

"Yes," She laughed.

"Fine..."

"Okay the chicken is in," Meredith announced.

"I think Izzie would be proud," Mark said.

"I think so," Meredith giggled.

"Do you think we should clean up?"

"Yeah probably," Meredith sighed looking around.

"Okay," Mark sighed as well.

By the time the chicken came out, the cleaning was finished.

"Maybe we should change," Meredith offered.

"Mere, I don't have any clothes here."

"True… We you're pants aren't too bad.. At least not as bad as mind. I'll get you a t-shirt of Alex's." She said. "Be right back."

She ran upstairs and soon returned with a black t-shirt of Alex's.

"Here," She threw it at him.

"Thanks"

He took off his shirt and Meredith was a little taken back.

"I uh.. I'll be right back. I'm going to go and… change." With that she ran out. Mark smirked and shook his head.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meredith started a movie and they sat down on the couch to eat. She smiled at him.

"Thank you," Meredith said quietly.

"For what?"

"Keeping my mind off everything." She smiled. "Even if it's just an act."

"It's not an act, Mere…. We're friends."


	4. Chapter 4: Stupid Boy Penises

The next morning, Meredith walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She had to smile at the memory of the "food fight" that had taken place last night. Mark had left around midnight the night before, and she had gone up to bed. Izzie hadn't gotten home before she had fallen asleep. George doesn't live there anymore. He moved in with Callie once she brought an apartment. Someone came up behind her causing her to jump.

"Good Morning," Izzie said as she walked by.

"Morning, Izz," Meredith said and walked in further to get some coffee. "When did you get home last night?"

"Um around one thirty,"

"Late shift?"

"Yeah, my interns kept me there. Then I got pulled into surgery."

"At least you got surgery out of it"

"Yeah I guess your right. I was so damn tired, though." She said. "What did you do last night?"

"Nothing really. Mark came over and we made dinner which lead to a food fight. Then we cleaned up and watched a movie."

"You made dinner and had a food fight in MY kitchen?" Izzie laughed.

"Yep"

"How'd the dinner turn out?"

"Edible"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously"

"Come on let's go," Izzie laughed as they walked out.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Izzie doesn't believe that we made edible dinner," Meredith said with a smile as she walked up to Mark.

"I have trouble believing it," Mark laughed and Meredith joined in.

"But we did it," Meredith said as they walked down the hall.

"What surgeries do you have?"

"I have a boob job in two hours."

"Boob job? Very original"

"I try. What about you?"

"Nothing yet"

"While you do that I'll be playing with boobs and implants."

"Lucky you," Meredith giggled.

"I have to go. I'll see you later?"

"Sure, Have fun with the boobs," She called out as he walked off shaking his head. She smiled and shook her head before turning around and walking away.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So you're hanging out with Mark Sloan, now?" Derek said and let out a harsh laugh as she got on the elevator. "At least you have a lot in common."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Meredith said defensively.

"Well, both of you are former mistresses, right?" Derek said, harshly. "I mean, come on Meredith, we broke up 24 hours ago and you're already moved on to another fish in the sea. That has to mean something."

"SERIOUSLY!?!" She yelled. "YOU call ME a whore after YOU cheat on ME? Seriously? You know what, Derek? I do hang out with Mark and if what you say is true. You've lost the past two women that you've been with, including one that you MARRIED to him. So really, what does that say about you and him?"

"It says he can't find his own date with out picking at mine," Derek said as the doors open. "And that I have to change my taste in women, because so far all of them can't say no to jumping into bed with my ex-best friend."

She walked off shaking her had. Ass was the only thing that came to mind. Ass. Ass. Ass.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey," Meredith said as she slumped back into the chair at the lunch table.

"Hey," Christina, who was the only one there, said as she looked up from a medical journal. "So what happened?"

"With Derek?"

"Yeah"

"I walked in on him and Lexi Grey, my half sister. Then, he called me a whore in the elevator because I'm hanging out with Mark."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously"

"Ass…. You want to go to Joe's after work?"

"Sure, when do you get off?"

"Nine, you?"

"Same"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Joe," Meredith sighed.

"Hey Mere," Joe smiled at her.

"Where's my baby?"

"Tequila?" Joe laughed and Meredith nodded. "Bad day?"

"Bad life," She said and walked over to the table with a bottle and two shot glasses.

"Tequila?"

"Hell yeah," Christina answered as Meredith twisted off the top.

"I hate men. Them and their stupid…" drowns a shot. "Boy penises"

"I agree… Okay it's more like one…" does a shot. "Burke's"

"Derek's"

"To cutting off their stupid boy penises," Christina said and raised her glass.

"I'll drink to that," clicks their glasses together.


	5. Chapter 5: Enough? Or Not Enough?

Meredith stumbled around the bar.

"Put on the music, Mere" Christina yelled throwing her hands in the air.

She puts a random song on the jukebox and starts swaying from side to side. Christina stands up with a drunken sway. They started to dance around like mad women.

"Alright, alright, ladies, I think you have had enough," Joe laughed from behind the bar. He didn't really mind since it was a slow night and he and he had no other entertainment.

The door opened, but Meredith not Christina noticed the bell. Joe looked over to see Mark walk in. He stopped abruptly when he saw the two women.

"Hey, doc," Joe shouted.

"Ah, yeah, ah… hey Joe," Mark said back not peeling his eyes away from the girls.

"Oh hey, McSteamy," Meredith giggled.

"Oh… McSteamy…. Hey!"

"Hey," Mark said and smirked. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing"

"I can see you've guys have had a little drunk"

"Not really," Christina squealed.

"What can I get you?" Joe said.

"Double Scotch, Single Malt," Mark said with a nod.

"Cone on Markie-Boy, Move to the groove," Meredith yelled.

"You know, Mere? I don't think we're drunk enough," Christina giggled and stumbled to the bar. "Some more tequila, my good man"

"I think you've had enough, Christina," Joe said, cautiously.

"Nope, drinking eases the pain," Meredith said walking over.

"I have to agree with Joe," Mark chimed in. "You two have had enough."

"We know when we have had too much," Meredith said poking his chest like a child.

"I'll drive you guys home," Mark offered and took Meredith's arm.

"Fine," Meredith huffed as she and Christina walked out with Mark. "Bye Joey" Meredith giggled. "I called you Joey. That's funny."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'll be right back," Mark said as she sat down in her back. "I'll put some water and aspirin on the night stand."

"Okay," Meredith yawned and fell further down. Mark walked out and she stared at the wall intently. A shadow cascaded on the ceiling. For some reason, it made her think of Derek… the ass that he was. He hurt her again and now he was calling her a whore. A tear rolled down her cheek, then another and another. Mark came back and noticed the tears.

"I didn't drink enough. I told you. I can still feel pain," She said just above a whisper.

"What is it, Mere?" Mark said walking over and sitting down in the bed.

"Derek hurt me so many times and he calls me a whore," She started to cry harder. He pulled her over and she rested her head on his chest.

"Everything is going to be okay. He's not worth it, Mere." He whispered.

She didn't respond just cried until she fell asleep. He laid her down and pulled the blanked up to her chin. She rolled over and a little smiled played his lips. He brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear before walking out.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Thank you," Meredith said quietly.

"For what?" Mark said back as they walked down the hospital hallway the next morning.

"Last night," Meredith said with a smile.

"You remember?"

"A little, but I know you were really sweet, so thank you,"

"No problem, Mere."

"Well, thanks… I have to go."

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah" She said as she walked off.


	6. Chapter 6: Not thinking about him

"This seat taken?" A voice from behind her pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yes it is," She said coldly.

"Meredith can't we move on?"

"No, Derek, because you cheat on me. Then you call me a whore… AGAIN!"

"Meredith…"

"Leave me the hell alone Derek," She almost yelled. He lowered his head and walked away. He sat down at another table not too far away and watched her.

"Hey," Meredith smiled as Mark walked towards her.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked with a cocky smile.

"Nope," Meredith said with a smile.

He sat down and they started to chat. Derek watched as Meredith and Mark talked. He shoved his fork into the salad. _Damn._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meredith walked with Christina and Izzie.

"Seriously?" Christina said almost wanting to laugh in disbelief.

"Seriously," Meredith said with a nod.

"Why would you 'move on' after this?"

"McAss is living in McFairytale land." Christina said with a little laugh.

"I would have to agree, Mere," Izzie said and nudge Meredith.

"So would I," Meredith said with a nod.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meredith opened the door the house and Mark, Izzie, Alex, George, ad Christina walked in.

"Okay, let's order pizza and just hang out." Meredith said. "Maybe watch a movie?"

They all agreed to the plan and started to decide what to get.

"Okay one large pepperoni, one large cheese, and one large everything." Meredith confirmed.

"Sounds right," Alex nodded.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Izzie asked as she flopped down on the couch.

"No chick flicks," George said. "Not again."

"Oh you know you love them, Bambi," Christina mocked.

"Yeah but the real mean don't," Alex spoke up causing everyone to laugh and George to turn red.

"No, I don't," George defended.

"Whatever, Bambi," Christina said back.

"We out voted you," Izzie said sticking out her tongue.

"No you didn't; There are just as many girls as guys" Mark said.

"Actually they have one more girl, George." Alex smirked.

"Hey…" George defended.

"Everyone knows a girls vote counts twice." Meredith smirked.

"What kind of rule is that?" Mark said.

"Whatever. We win"

"Fine," Alex sighed annoyed. "But I'm not going to like it"

The girls smile.

"At least she has he mind off of it," Mark thought to himself causing him to smile.


	7. Chapter 7: The Interns Part One

_The next day…._

Meredith walked into the hospital with Izzie and Alex.

"Mere?" Christina said spotting them as they walked towards the locker room. She hurried over to talk to them.

"Hey," Meredith said as they walked into the locker room.

"They moved the date for interns up," Christina whined. "To today; we get them today."

"A little warning would be nice." Meredith said with a sigh.

"What the hell?" Alex said and slammed his fist into the locker. "I don't want interns yet."

"I don't want interns at all," Christina sighed as she slumped back on the bench.

"Same here," Meredith agreed and fell down beside her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell, Callie?" George asked as he walked up. "Today?"

"The chief decided about it," Callie answered.

"Damn," Christina said kicking the chair.

"We start in ten minutes. Enjoy your last few minutes of freedom."

"Great," They all sighed out and sat down around the nurses' station.

"Maybe it will be good," Izzie said.

"It's too early for your optimism, Barbie." Christina groaned.

"Shut up," Izzie snapped back.

"Getting interns to do all the busy work. Not that bad?" George suggested.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mere?" Mark said as he walked up.

"Hey. I can't talk. I have to go meet up with the new interns. Well, more I have to go meet up with my friends then meet Callie to meet the stupid new interns they decided to dump on us today instead of in a few days. I mean what the hell? I have to get ready for them but now we don't have time." Meredith ranted and rambled.

"You're rambling, Mere," Mark cut her off.

"I know. I just have so much to do and so little time to do it in. I mean," She looked at her watch. "I have to be there in two minutes."

"Okay, I'll catch up with you later. Lunch?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

She ran off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, I'm Dr. Callie Torres," Callie stated loudly. "I am the Chief Resident. Okay, I'm not going to waist anytime. You're residents have bee chosen at random for you. There will be NO switching. No whining. And NO complaining about whom you were assigned. ALL of our residents are wonderful, talented doctors who will lead you far."

She started calling all the names out.


	8. Chapter 8: The interns Part two

Everyone was standing at the nurses' station. Meredith was writing on a chart while listening to the others talk putting her input in here and there.

"God, Interns?" Izzie sighed out. "It seems like just yesterday we were interns."

"Only if by yesterday you mean a very long time ago," Alex commented.

"It has been a hard year." George said.

"You think?" Meredith said.

"They'll be working like there's no tomorrow." Christina said with a smirk. "48 hours of pure hell."

"Ah. I remember the good old days of hell," Meredith said smiling a little.

"Then hell is full of rectal exams and sutures." Izzie groaned.

"Dr... Yang?" A young intern said.

"What?" Christina was a little caught off guard. "Oh, I am Dr. Yang. As you know I am your resident." She nodded a little to her group of friends and leads the interns away.

"She will be the future Nazi," Meredith sighed and smiled. "Bailey would be proud."

"Very," Alex laughed.

"Dr. Stevens?" An intern asks the group.

"I'm Dr. Isobel Stevens," Izzie said and started to walk away.

"GOOD LUCK" George called.

"You guys too," Izzie called back over her shoulder.

"Dr. Grey?" Meredith turned to have her eyes met with familiar ones.

Derek walked down the hall and turned the corner. He walked right into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," He said quickly and looked down at the green-eyed, brown haired girl that he had made his mistake with. His mouth fell so his jaw basically rested on the floor. "Oh my god."

"Derek?" She looked up at him confused. "What are you doing here?"

"My life is hell." He kept mumbling to himself. He helped her up and pulled her into the stairwell. "What happened… before… didn't happen."

"What?"

"Lexi, we HAVE to forget what happened. I never slept with you and never will."

"But I don't want to forget." Lexi said obviously flirting with him.

"Well, you have to. It was a mistake. We are a mistake."

"Why? Because of that girl?"  
"Do you know who 'that' girl is?"

"Nope."

"She's your half sister. My ex-girlfriend. The love of my life that I lost because I was felt neglected and made a stupid mistake. I kicked her while she was down. How are you not getting this?" He looked at her face. It was blank and confused. "Just forget it, okay? We NEVER had sex. You are an intern. I am an attending. Your boss."

"But…" Lexi tried again.

"No there are no buts." Derek said sternly. "What happened… It just can't happen. I am in love with someone else. Someone, because I made the worse mistake of my life, hates me and is falling for someone else. I think the person she is falling in love with is my ex-best friend because he slept with my wife and is now sleeping with the woman I love." He talked fast in a breathless rant about how everything sucks.

Lexi said nothing in return just turned and walked away.

"Just what Grey's do best," He mumbled to himself before walking away.

"Oh. My. God." Meredith said with her eyes wide as she slumped down into the café chair.

"What?" Alex asked obviously intrigued by the look of horror in Meredith's eyes.

"I have Jenna Shepherd as one of my interns," Meredith said in shock.

"OH MY GOD ANOTHER WIFE?" Izzie yelled.

"No, his sister," Meredith said with a sigh.

"Oh. My. God." Christina said just as Meredith had.

"What? Nothing can top mine." Meredith said.

"You can try." Christina said.

"McAss's McSister" Meredith said with a little smirk of 'I defeated Christina."

"I have McCheater's McWhore" Christina said as she watched Meredith's eyes grow wide and jaw drops. "I win again!"

"Holy shit. You have Mere's half sister?" George said.

"Oh my god. My life sucks." Meredith put her head in her hands.


	9. Chapter 9: First Shift

"Hey," Mark said walking up to Meredith who was sulking around the nurses' station. She was working on a chart.

"Oh, um, hi," Meredith said quietly.

"What's wrong? What did Derek do?" He assumed since most of her problems started with Derek these days.

"Nothing. It wasn't him. I have his sister and Christina has his one night stand aka my half sister." Meredith said in a stressed tone. "So I get to be many people. Dirty mistress. Person who killed a mother. Unknown half-sister. Woman who walked in on inappropriate sex. I can go on."'

"Which sister?" Mark asked.

"Dr. Jenna Shepherd." Meredith said. "She is one of my three 'did-you-go-to-med-school' kind of interns. It's the first day and they're already driving me nuts. Did you know how to perform a rectal exam when you started? I did. But guess who didn't. One of my interns. It's going to be one hell of a year. Not as bad as my first year, which was full of hell, hell, hell, heart break, tears, sadness, hell, pain, confusion, and guess what HELL!"

"Your rambling is cute," Mark smirked. "No but seriously. Jenna is a sweet girl. I'm surprised Derek didn't tell me…"

"Like Derek tells you much of anything these days."

"I'm working on that." Mark said. "But I have to catch up with her."

"As will Derek and Addison. Hell lets just have freaking family reunion." Meredith said letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Derek hasn't seen her yet?"

"Nope. I have her down in the pit with Dr. Peep." Meredith fell back into the chair.

"Peep… Funny."

"What are you five?" A voice interrupted them. A very familiar voice.

"Hello, Derek," Mark said turning towards him.

"Why are we talking about me?" Derek asked looking at Meredith.

"We weren't. We were talking about Little Jenna. How come you didn't tell me Little Jenna was here?" Mark decided to answer.

"Jenna is here? Not that I would tell you, Sloan."

"I'm hurt"

"I don't care," Derek smirked smugly.

"I am even hurt worse."

"How did she know she was here?"

"She's Mere's intern."

"What? She's doing her internship here? Under you?"

"Don't worry, Dr. Shepherd, there will be no hostility towards her for YOUR stupid mistakes. I can't the say the same for Christina who has your bar whore," Meredith snaps and starts to walk away but he grabs her.

"She is your sister." Derek said.

"No, she isn't. They aren't my family." Tears come to her eyes. "My father made that very clear. Not that I would want to be." She jerked away and scurried off.

"What the hell was that? You know she has family problems," Mark says and fallows her off to make sure she's okay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith found her three interns at the nurses' station. Just standing there.

"WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING?" She yelled at them causing them all to jump. "Follow me. You have 28 more hours ahead of you."

"A 48 hour shift?" Dr. Samantha Peep whined.

Meredith stopped abruptly and turned towards them. "Remember my rules? DO NOT WHINE! Ever. Never. Got it?" They all nod. "Yes, you have a 48 hour shift as most interns do. You will work these hours and sleep only when the pit is empty. You can take shifts for all I care. The on-call resident is Dr. Joan. She can and will call or page me if you three get out of control."

"You're treating us like kids," Jenna complained.

"I am the resident. I will treat you how I wish." Meredith said. "Dr. Shepherd watch my patient in 4202 and work the pit. Dr. Peep cover my patient in 4592 and cover the pit. Dr. Johnson take care of my guy in 4402 and work the pit. Now Dr. Shepherd you will…."

"DEREK!" Jenna yelled as she spotted Derek standing close by.

"Jenna? What are you doing here?"

"_Playing dumb. It suited Derek… Came naturally." Meredith thought. _

"Surprise. I'm an intern here." Jenna said smiling.

"Really?" Derek smiled back. "I'm so happy you get to…"

"I'm sorry to break up the family reunion but the hospital is no place. I hear the park is more suitable. If you don't mind, I'm going through assignments for tonight, so Dr. Shepherd, I need _MY_ intern back. Dr. Shepherd come with me."

Jenna gave Derek an apologetic look before following her. He shook his head putting his hand on his hip. _What the hell?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna sighed as she and Samantha, her fellow intern, walked into the pit. There was nothing to do. The on-call rooms were full. One of them had to stay up to watch the pit, upon Meredith's orders. Mike Johnson, Meredith's third and last intern, was already asleep in an on-call room.

"You can go to sleep," Samantha offered.

"Where? The on-call rooms are full."

"I don't know. We're in a hospital full of empty beds."

"Yeah I'm sure Dr. Grey will love that."

"Screw Dr. Grey. She has a stick up her ass… Plus, she's not here." Samantha smirked. Jenna laughed.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In "my" program, I made it so that your first year you got 2 or 3 interns then you got 4 or 5 your second year as a resident. **


	10. Chapter 10: So hard to understand?

The doorbell rang. Meredith let out a frustrated moan. She REALLY hated that thing.

"_Maybe I'll dismantle." She thought as she got out of bed. _

Izzie and Alex had gone out to Joe's to get a drink. She wasn't sure if she should expect them home or not. More if she should expect Alex home. If Izzie were to have a one-night-stand, she would bring it her. She turned on the light and glanced at the clock. It was only a little past nine and she wasn't tired but she just wanted to lie in bed and think. She opened the door to be met with the very annoyed glare of Derek. She pulled the door so on the width of her body was the crack of the door.

"What?" She said with the lack of emotion.

"No hostility, right?" Derek said bitterly.

"No hostility," She said. "Why are you here, Dr. Shepherd?"

"You are my sister's resident."

"Yes…"

"You still have no right to yell at her like that or put her, Dr. Peep, and Dr. Johnson on-call. That's a 48 hour shift."

"See here's there problem. Right there. You came over to my house, at night, to yell at ME. You come over here as an ex-boyfriend with a sister working under an ex-girlfriend. When you go to the hospital walk down the halls and look around, everywhere you look you will see interns being yelled at by their residents. It's our jobs. Also pick an intern under any resident, they ALL have 48-hour shifts. Just like Alex, Izzie, Christina, George, and I had when we started under Bailey. So I will yell and make them work long hours. I will go in if there is a page. I will do whatever needs to be done so they'll be a good doctor. And if every time I yell or make them work long hours, you come over here, it's going to be a long year for both of us. Because when I get back to work… Nothing is going to change. If she can't take the heat, you can tell her to get the hell out of my kitchen because that's how it's going to be. And what I can't understand is… You were perfectly fine last year when Bailey worked us to the bone or any resident for that fact work the interns to death. So why this year so different? And if you say your sister is in the program, I swear to god, I will hurt you. And let's get one more thing straight. Inside that hospital, she is not your sister. You are not her brother. I'm not the dirty ex-mistress that turned into girlfriend now ex-girlfriend. She is the intern. I'm the resident. You are the attending. Why is that so hard to understand, Dr. Shepherd?"

With that, she stepped back and shut the door.

She walked into the kitchen still a little ticked off that Derek would come over here to tell her that she's being rough on her interns. Interns are suppose to have it rough that what makes them interns. They all need to get used to it. She shook her head to rid it of those thoughts.

She started to munch on a few cookies and drink some milk. The doorbell rang again.

"_Should have dismantled it when I had the chance, damn," She thought._

She walked back into the living room and opened the door. There stood Mark.

"Hey," She smiled at him.

"Hey," Mark smiled back as she let him in. "You doing anything?"

"Nope," She followed him to the kitchen. "Beer?"

"Yeah, thanks," He said as he sat down at the counter.

"Uh-huh," Meredith said and put it in front of him. "I had an unexpected visitor."

"Is that code for a period? If it is, I don't want to know," Mark said playfully covering his ears.

"No, somebody came by," She laughed.

"Who?"

"Derek"

"Derek? What did he want?"

"He wanted to yell at me about being rough on his sister."

"That's the point of a residency."

"I told him that. I think, he got to point." He smiled at her. She smiled back and took his drink. She sipped it and put it back in front of him.

"Hey," Mark said.

"Thank you very much," Meredith smirked.

"You are so not welcome!" Mark said.

Meredith laughed, causing him to laugh.

"_Damn her laugh is intoxicating," He though to himself. "Stop thinking like that, Sloan. You don't even know if she likes you."_

"So how are your three devils," Mark said with a smirk.

"Hell. Between their complaining and Derek's, I was so close to calling the whole 48 hour thing"

"They'll get over it"

"God I hope so"


	11. Chapter 11: Just friends, right?

Meredith walked into the hospital with her friends. It was 5 am and they had to get ready for their interns.

"How do you think they did?" Izzie said looking over.

"I don't know," George shrugged.

"It was probably a slow night. I didn't get paged." Alex said they entered the locker room.

"Me neither," Meredith shrugged and opened her locker.

They all changed and headed their separate ways to find their interns.

Meredith finally found them asleep in the on-call room completely unaware that rounds would be beginning in five minutes. She looked at Jenna, Samantha, and Mike with disapproving looks.

"Rise and shine," She said loudly causing them all to jump. Jenna sat up and hit her head on the top bunk. She sat up rubbing it as Samantha hopped down off the top bunk and Mike slid out of the other bottom bunk. "Rounds?" They all looked confused. "They start in five minutes."

Christina walked down into the pit expecting to see the interns working away. She looked over to see all three of them asleep. Two on one bed and one asleep on another. She walked over and cleared her throat loudly. Lexi caught on and awoke first then shook the others awake. They all stood in front of Christina. "Rounds?" That was all she said before walking off the others almost running to keep up.

"Alright, your last 24 hours have now begun. Well technically, only you have 17 hours left. Dr. Johnson head to the clinic. Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Peep… You two can head to the pit." Meredith said.

"I think I promised you this," Mark said and handed Meredith a coffee.

"Thanks," She smiled at him and looked at her interns. "GO!"

They scurried off and Mark waved at Jenna. Jenna stopped and walked over a little bit.

"Aw. Look at little Jenna looking so cute in your scrubs. How cute?" Mark said.

"Shut up," Jenna said blushing a little.

"Pit, Dr. Shepherd," Meredith said before walking off. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Uh-huh," Mark said and watched her walk off a smile pulling at his lips.

"Since when do you bring people coffee?" Jenna said hitting his stomach to get his attention.

"I don't."

"You just got Dr. Grey some."

"Meredith is a friend." He shrugged.

"A friend? Uh-huh." She said with a smirk. "Bye" With that she walked off.

Mark shook his head.

"_Just a friend. Right?" He thought. _He walked off trying to shake off that feeling.

"Dr. Grey," Christina hissed. "You're on scut work."

Lexi groaned and walked off.

"What was that?" Meredith giggled.

"Ah. She deserved it." Christina shrugged.

"You know you can't punish her because of Derek." Meredith walked down the hall with her. "I don't think she knows much of who I am."

"I don't care. Plus I like making my interns do the scut work. It's a good change." Christina said with a smile.

"I have to get going." Meredith said before walking down a different hall.


	12. Chapter 12: Thoughts

Meredith walked with George down the hall towards the lunch room. They were talking about their interns and surgeries of the day.

"Seriously?" Meredith giggled.

"Seriously, I walked into the pit and they were fighting over a suture."

"And the guy was bleeding?"

"Yep."

"That really makes sense. It's just a freaking suture."

"I know. I yelled."

"I would have" George's pager goes off. "I got to go."

"Alright." Meredith similes at him before walking into the café and getting her food. Then, she headed over to the table and sunk into the chair.

"Crappy hospital crap food," She mumbled as she picked through the nasty looking salad.

"Ah yes the crappy hospital café food." A voice chuckled.

"Would you like to choke down this food with me?" She smiled at Mark.

"Are you asking me on a date, Dr. Grey?" Mark laughed

"A date? Nope. Eating crap food with me? Sure, you could say that."

"I will eat crap food with you," He said and sat down across from her with coffee in hand. "But just so you know. This is the worse food I've ever had a on a date."

She rolled her eyes and threw some of her salad at him.

"Aw how sweet," Mark laughed as he picked lettuce off him.

"I know, I'm so kind," She said wit a smile.

"How are your interns?"

"In the pit," Meredith shrugged.

"Is little Jenny doing well?"

"They're average interns. They don't know much. Need experience but complain about having no surgeries."

"What interns don't?"

"They complain a lot and don't understand the explanations. I don't think 'little Jenny,' as you call her, knows exactly who I am yet nor have I heard that Lexi Grey knows. I wouldn't expect Thatcher to tell her." She shrugged.

"Excuse me Dr. Grey?" A voice interrupted their conversation and made Meredith jump. She turned her glance around her to see Jenny Shepherd standing there.

"Yes Dr. Shepherd," Meredith said.

"I was wondering if I could scrub in on your surgery this afternoon," Jenny said with confidence.

"Like I said to the other interns, no. This is only your first shift. ONE intern out of ALL the interns will be chosen by an attending to perform a surgery with them. Until then, don't ask." Meredith said not looking. Jenny sighed and rolled her eyes a little.

"How has you're first shift been Jenny?" Mark said.

"Great," She forced a smile yet mouth 'HELL.' Mark chuckled.

"Meredith… I mean Dr. Grey is the best resident." Mark said.

"I should go," Jenny said and scurried off.

"I think you have scared your interns," Mark laughed.

"Scarring them is the way you get them to learn." Meredith said as she stood up. "I have to go." She threw her things away. "Thank you for the crappy food non-date." Meredith smiled and Mark laughed. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah okay," Mark said. "I might stop by tonight."

"Okay," Meredith said before walking off.

Mark sat back in the chair as a small smile spread across his face.

" '_A friend? Uh-huh' damn it Jenny. Just a friend, right? Yes… No… I don't know. Damn it. You can't have feelings for Meredith Grey. She doesn't have feelings for you. She can't. She's just getting over Derek. I can't be falling in love with her. I DON'T fall in love with ANYBODY. Damn it, Sloan." He thought to himself. _

Meredith walked down the hall shaking her head trying to rid it of all thoughts of Mark Sloan. She walked into the stairwell and sat down on one of the stairs putting her head into her hands.

"_He's your friend, Meredith. He can't be anything more. There is no way Mark Sloan would go for you. Damn it. Damn it. He doesn't have feelings for you so you can't have feelings for him. No. No. No. You can NOT have feelings for him. You can't be falling in love with him. He's probably still getting over Addison. Damn Addison. Okay deep breath and get your ass back to work. Oh you do sound like the Nazi. Bailey would be proud. Wait. Stop that. Stop rambling in your head. Damn. Okay work. Work. Go back to work. People to save. Go! Damn it!" She thought. _She stood up and walked up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13: 20 what?

_The next day…_

She got up and headed to the bathroom to shower before heading to work. She met with her interns and assigned them to different things. She didn't have anymore surgeries for a while so she headed down to the pit. Everyone else was in surgery though. There was a five car accident early that morning. She had already preformed one surgery but they didn't need her right now.

She did a few charts and sutures waiting for something to happen when an ambulance siren fills the air. She jumped up and ran to the ambulance dock. A few nurses followed to help.

"What do we have?" Meredith said as the doors opened in the back. The paramedic stepped out as the patient was pushed out.

"22 year old female, first of twenty GSW victims from a little shop. GSW to the chest. Low pulse. Stressed breath sounds."

"Wait did you say 20?" He nodded. "I'm the only one not in surgery."

"We'll stay around," The paramedic said as Meredith ran off with the first patient of the really long day.

The patients were still flooding in each one not as bad as the one before. The first victim had already died. Then their was one who was shot in the rights shoulder. A bunch of leg and arm injuries. One to the back of the head, who was DOA. They seemed endless. Meredith made sure everyone was stable and the nurses and one intern could handle what was happening before running, as fast as she could, to the OR floor. She first went to the Chief's OR.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I really need ALL interns, now," Meredith said trying to catch her breath.

"We're in surgery, Dr. Grey," The Chief said looking over at her.

"The pit… We have twenty GSW victims. One I called not long after she got here. One DOA. 18 sitting down there… I'm by myself."

"EIGHTEEN?" Chief said in disbelief. She nodded. "Okay all interns go."

The all handed off things and left.

"Dr. Grey?"

"Yes?"

"You're in charge down there… You play Chief."

Meredith nodded and ran to Christina's OR.

"Christina?" She said.

"Meredith?" Christina said looking up.

"I need all your interns."

"Why?"

"I have 18 GSW victims in the pit. I was by myself now I have two interns."

"Seriously?"

"CHRISTINA!"

"Yeah, take them."

Meredith nodded. Eventually, she gathered 12 interns and headed back to the pit.


	14. Chapter 14: Replay

An hour later, Meredith had sent all critical patients to trauma beds and signed in for surgery once an OR and another surgeon to perform what she can't. Interns were watching anything that needed to be. She was suturing and tending to all that she could.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the Chief walking in.

"Thank god," Meredith said.

"What's been going on?" Chief said.

"I've sent all traumas to trauma beds, rounded on all, superficial wounds have been sown up, and anything surgical is in line." Meredith reported.

"Okay, I'll help down here," Chief said.

"I have a patient I need to see," Meredith said with a sigh before walking off. She walked off into an exam room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey there, Doc," A man winced as Meredith walked in.

"Hi," Meredith said giving him a soft smile. "What do we have?"

"22 year-old, GSW to the leg," The nurse reported.

"Yeah, Doc, it hurts like hell," The patient said.

"Okay, let me look," She pulled the bandage off of his leg.

"_A downward wound? Hmm…" She wondered silently. _

"Okay, I'm going to need to wait for an OR to open." She sighed. "There are so many patients to get into surgery. It's a mad house. I'll be back soon, okay?" He nodded. "Give him some morphine." The nurse nodded as she walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, how's the pain?" She asked as she walked back in.

"About a 6," The patient said with a shrug. Meredith stood at the door with her mind on something other then the patient.

"_Are you the one in charge?" She overheard a policeman ask The Chief. _

"_Yes. And you are?" He asked. _

"_Cory Jackson," He answered. "Seattle Police Chief." _

"_Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery."_

"_I need to talk to you."_

"_Okay?"_

"_The shooter is here."_

"_What?!"_

"_We don't know who. But we believe that he slipped away on an ambulance after self inflicting and non-life threatening injury. Anyone fit the description?" _

"_A lot of people had less then serious patients"_

"_There's more…"_

"_What?"_

"_He might be armed."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_We didn't recover a gun."_

She sighed and shook her head as she poured something on a piece off gauze.

"Okay I'm going to clean your wound," She walked over. He nodded and she tossed the old bandage in the trash. She looked at the gun shot wound and started to wipe down the area. She pulled back the gauze and looked at it.

"_How did he get a downward wound?" She thought. _

"_**Non-Life threatening injury."**_

"_**Self-inflicted."**_

"_**He might be armed."**_

It all replayed in her head.

"_**Downward wound."**_

Her eyes grew wide and the wind was knocked out of her all out once. She glanced up at his face.

"How did you get this wound?" She said.

"I was shot," He shrugged.

She looked at the wound again.

"It's just it's an odd wound." She said.

"_**Non-Life threatening injury."**_

"_**Self-inflicted."**_

"_**Armed."**_

"_**Downward wound."**_


	15. Chapter 15: Someone save me

"Were you sitting down when this happened?" Meredith asked almost afraid to. There were a couple of moments of eerie silence; a silence full of tension and fear. She refused to look up of ask again. Then, she felt a couple metal pressed hard against the temple of her head.

"Shut the door, lock it," He said in a deep voice. She didn't move, but her body shook with fear. He pushed it harder against her head. "Go."

She got up and her hands trembled as she walked to the door. Many people were around, so she didn't run. He would just fire the gun and everyone would be in danger. She wasn't going to do that.

The door made its final click and the eerie silence returned. He shook his gun gesturing towards the corner of the room. Her eyes watered as she followed his silent command.

"Sit and shut up." He ordered and she followed. Her butt hit the cold tiled floor and she pulled her knees up to her chest.

He sat there his eyes on the door. Not a word was spoken. Tears rolled quickly down her cheeks.

She looked up at him. His eyes had gone dark. His dark hair fell over onto his forehead. It gave him an evil look. She shut her eyes and cringed.

"_Someone save me," She thought. "Please."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been nearly two hours since anyone had seen Meredith. People had all started pitching in on getting the pit cleared. Most people had been moved up to OR, a room, or went home.

Jenny walked down the hall and saw Mark standing there.

"Mark?" She yelled and hurried to catch up with him as he started to walk.

"Jenny," He stopped and smiled at her. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Dr. Grey?"

"No, why?"

"I need her to sign off on something and nobody has seen her in hours."

"What?" He could feel something wasn't right.

"She disappeared."

"Who did she get to cover her patients?"

"Nobody. Not even her friends know where she is."

"Something isn't right." He walked off. She sighed rolling her eyes as she turned and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've been in here for two hours and you haven't asked why."

"Why what?" She said quietly not picking her head up.

"Why I shot everyone? Why I'm here with a gun to your head."

"I figured you had your reasons." _  
"There is no reason for shooting 20 people" She thought._

"You don't want to know them?"

"I don't know. Why don't you put down the gun...?"

"Don't tell me what to do." He cut her off harshly.

"Okay, okay." She put her head back down on her knees. "Just…"

"Just, what?"

"Just… Never mind."

"Tell me." He yelled.

"Just you need surgery and maybe if you let me go. You can make a deal."

"Why would I want to do that? What do I have to live for? A cheating wife? A cheating girlfriend? A dog? A whore mother? What kind of life is that?"

"I know what you mean."

"Are you making fun of me?" He yelled.

"No, no. I just have a crappy life."

"So do I." He sighed. There was a long pause. "Wait!" He yelled. "Are you trying to get in my head?"

"No, not at all."

"Liar," He accused and walked over. After increasing pain meds a half an hour ago, he could walk. He pulled her up and slapped her across the face. Her hand found her swollen, bleeding cheek. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Please just let me go," She sobbed.

"I can't do that," His eyes burned into her before he turned and walked back to the middle of the room. She slid down the wall into a ball of sobs. "Shut up."

She didn't here him.

"I said shut up."

She couldn't hear him.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

She looked up at him. The gun was pointed at her. It clicked and he fired.


	16. Chapter 16: You don't understand

Screams of fear filled the air. Then, everything fell to an eerie silence. The Chief looked around the pit, then he looked back at the police chief whom he was talking to.

"We need to get this area cleared." The police chief said. "What room do you think it came from?"

"The last place Meredith Grey was seen walking into." The Chief said not removing his eyes from room 142

"How do you know?"

"I asked around. The nurses said that there was a GSW to the leg in there. Damn. It all makes sense."

"What?"

"Most patients came in with gun shots to the chest or head."

"Okay. Everyone except the people in that room." He said walking in the other way. "We need this area secured. We have a possible hostage situation."

"Let's move everyone." The Chief instructed the nurses to move all patients to the second floor and families needed to be moved into conference rooms or go home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat trembling on the floor, trying to catch her breath. Her hand rested on her chest in fear. She looked up the wall and let out a deep breath. The dark gun powered made a circle around the area of the wall where the bullet entered.

She shut her eyes tightly and turned to look at the man.

"Don't fuck with me." He said sharply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The yellow tap was put up on all the entrances and exits. Red, wooden road blocks were even place down the hall. And, except for police and the chief, the whole floor was cleared.

"We need to get a line in there." The police chief said pacing around.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Chief? What's going on?" Addison called.

"Doctors, you have to go back upstairs." The Chief said.

"What's going on, Richard?" Mark demanded stepping forward.

"We heard a shot." Derek said. The Chief sighed.

"This floor has been cleared." The police chief said from behind.

"One second." The Chief said.

"I'm not sure you're aware, Dr. Webber, but we have a hostage situation. Let us do our jobs."

"I am fully aware, sir. These doctors are my responsibility." He said back. The police chief sighed.

"This whole situation is my responsibility. I want those three off this floor within five minutes or I'll have you all arrested for interfering in a police operation." He turned and walked away.

"Hostage situation? What's going on, Richard?" Addison said again.

"The shooter from the shooting earlier came to the hospital, slipped away on an ambulance. He had his gun and is holding one of our residents hostage in a room." He explained.

"It's Meredith isn't it?" Mark said. "The resident is Meredith?"

The Chief nodded slowly. "Yes Dr. Grey is in there."

Mark shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You need to get off this floor now," The Chief said.

"Mark, come on." Addison said noticing he wasn't coming. She touched his arm.

"One sec," He said and stepped a little closer to the barrier.

"Mark, you have to go."

"Make sure she gets out okay."

"I'm trying to."

"She needs to be okay."

"I know."

"No, you don't."

"What the hell are you talking about, Mark?"

"I love her, sir. I need her to get out alright." With that he turned and got on the elevator with the others.


	17. Chapter 17: Ring Ring Ring

"What's going on?" Christina asked as soon as the three appeared off the elevator. Mark kept walking deciding it be best to get some air.

"The shooter from the scene… has Meredith hostage in a room." Addison said.

"Oh my god," Meredith's friends gasped.

"Was she shot?" Christina asked.

"We don't know. There was a shot in there. But they haven't been able to go in."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door shut as he walked out onto the roof. His eyes stung with tears as he stood near the edge. He didn't know what he'd do if Meredith wasn't okay. She didn't know that he loved her, but he did. It scared him at the same point. He had never truly been in love before. Addison… He thought he was in love with her, but it wasn't. With Meredith, there wasn't a doubt in his mind.

He sighed and looked down at the sidewalk below filled with police cars. Lights flashed and a couple cars coming onto the scene with their sirens blaring. He watched as a couple officers walked around as if bored waiting for instructions. He shook his head and walked back towards the door. He took on more deep breath of the crisp air before walking inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith looked at the man with fearful eyes. She refused to speak another word afraid the man would change it into something it wasn't causing him to go off again. The phone in the corner started to ring causing them both to jump.

"What's that?" He yelled shaking the gun violently at her.

"It's the phone that we use to call labs and things like that." She said with a shaky voice. He looked like he accepted the answer as he got up.

"Hello?" His voice sounded so evil.

"Sir, this is the police chief."

"I was wondering when this call would come in." His lips curled up into a wicked smile.

"Is she alive?"

"Yes, she is. But if you come anywhere near this door I'll be sure to put a bullet right through her heart." Meredith cringed. "Now, I don't see the use in talking, anymore. Do you… police chief?"

"Why don't you put down the gun down and…"

"Oh please, you think I'd listen to you?"

"Please, let her go."

"Then what leverage do I have. You'll run in here and shoot my brains out."

"We won't shoot you if you leave the gun on the counter and…"

He slammed the phone down and pointed a gun at it firing three times until what used to be a phone was just a pile of smoking plastic and wires.

"If you do anything stupid, that will be your brain."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything seemed to freeze for a minute. All eyes looked at the door.

"We need the swat team in here." The police chief said simple.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone became quiet as the shots echoed down the empty halls upstairs. Mark looked over at her friends. All the color was drained from their faces. He looked at the elevator hoping that Meredith would walk through the doors. But no such luck…


	18. Chapter 18: Waiting

The police chief slammed the phone down.

"He's not answering." He announced. "We need a plan."

"We're working on something, Chief. But, it's a closed in place only one entrance. If we bust in there… one shot can take her out." Another police officer said.

"Damn… There's nothing else we can do. We have to go in."

"But he could shoot Meredith." Richard said.

"He could endanger far more people."

"You're willing to let someone die?" Richard said.

"He could kill everyone." He shot back.

"What about her? What about Meredith?"

"I'm sorry. It has to be done. Then, it's in your all's hands."

Richard looked at him and sighed before stepping back.

"You have to clear the floor." The police chief said.

"You're going to need a doctor. I'm a doctor."

"Fine. Go stand over there." He pointed to the far end of the room. Richard nodded and followed orders.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The SWAT team was in charge. Four people stood on both sides of the door. Three stood in line directly in front of it. One stood to the side holding the ram. Richard held his breath as the team leader did the count down with his fingers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's too quiet out there." He said looking down at Meredith. "Something isn't right." He looked at the door and coked the gun out of pure instinct. She shut her eyes tightly not wanting to look down the barrel of the gun another time. The next thing she heard a big bang, then four gun shots. Then… came the pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DR. WEBBER." One member yelled. Richard opened his eyes and hurried to the room. His eyes traveled around the room and the world seemed to stop. There was so much blood. Splattered on the walls. Covering the bodies. Everywhere. He looked at Meredith. He needed to go to her but for a second his legs didn't move. "Dr. Webber."

And there is was. He was a doctor. He had to forget the fact that Meredith was practically a daughter to him. He had to forget who she was and only see the wound.

"There are gurneys out there. Someone get me one." He grabbed piles of gauze off the counter and pressed it on the gun shot wound on her shoulder and used the other for her leg. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"He fired at her shoulder. She started to fall and we fired at him. He fell to the ground and shot her leg on the way."

"Help me lift her." He instructed once the gurney was in the room. One of the officers did as he was told.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone crowded around the elevator after hearing the gun shots. They had heard seven gunshots that day.

"Come on, Mer." Alex whispered. They need Meredith to walk through that door but so far there was no movement. Mark was in the front for obvious reasons but her friends were right there beside him. Alex had his arms around Izzie for support. Christina was nervously biting her nails. George was shifting from foot to foot. And Mark was just staring and waiting. Nurses, other residents, Derek, Addison, and a couple interns crowded around as well…


	19. Chapter 19: Surgery

The elevator doors slid open and everyone's heart seemed to stop. Richard came out applying pressure to both of her wounds as she ran along side of the gurney. Nobody knew what to say. Nobody could speak. They just separated slightly they ran by. It took a few moments for reality to slap Mark in the face. When it did, he ran down the hall they had disappeared down. Everyone watched as he went. It took a few more seconds and her friends followed.

"Chief, what happened?" Mark yelled trying to catch up to the team pushing her.

"Mark, you can't be here." Richard yelled still applying pressure to both of Meredith's wounds.

"Richard." Mark yelled. Richard didn't answer. "Richard."

"Mark…"

"Richard, please." Richard sighed.

"Apply pressure." He instructed one of the nurses. "Get her to CT. I'll be right there." She nodded and hurried away. "She was shot twice. Once in the shoulder. Once in the leg. You have to go back there and wait. You all have to go back there and wait."

Without another word he ran in the direction that Meredith was wheeled in leaving Mark, Alex, Christina, Izzie, and George frozen in the middle of the hall waiting for reality to hit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing eight at night. Meredith had been taken into surgery with the Chief and Callie a little over an hour ago. The bullet had gone right below the knee cap just missing any vital arteries. The other bullet entered in the shoulder and luckily didn't bounce off and hit her heart or anything. The only concerning thing is that she didn't wake up before surgery.

Everyone waited anxiously on news. Even Addison and Derek were there. Mark was pacing the room. Addison and Derek were watching him while her friends seemed lost in their thoughts.

"Did you mean it?" Derek finally said. Mark glanced at him to see he was looking right at him.

"Mean what?" He said looking back at the ground.

"What you said when we went down there?"

Mark looked at him for a second before nodding again. "Yeah, I did."

"Does she know?" Addison asked.

"What's going on?" Christina asked. Mark shook his head.

"No." He answered quietly. "I have to go get something to drink." He walked out before anyone could object.

"What are you talking about?" Christina asked again.

"Nothing." Derek answered quietly shaking his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get her to post op." Richard ordered as he took off his garb.

"What do you think, Dr. Torrez?" He asked once they were in the scrub room. She sighed.

"Only time will tell what happens to her leg. Her arm will be fine. No nerves were damaged."

"What's the worse case?" She looked over at him.

"Worse case?" He nodded. "No mobility."

He looked down at his hands. "What are the chances of that?"

"I'm not sure. Not great. Not slim."

"What are we talking, Torrez? 50? 40?60?" He yelled.

"I said I don't know." She yelled back losing her temper.

"I'm sorry." He sighed throwing the paper towels into the trash. "I just…"

"I know. Let's go." She said as they walked out.


	20. Chapter 20: The Truth

Mark looked up with hope as the two doctors walked up.

"How is she?" Mark asked first.

"She's out of surgery." Richard said.

"Her arm is fine. Her leg… only time will tell." Callie said

"You mean she might not walk again?" Christina asked. Callie nodded slowly.

"I need to see her." Mark said.

"She's in recover." Richard sighed.

"What room?" Mark asked walking towards the elevator.

"4011." Richard called.

"We're com…" Izzie said starting to walk but Richard grabbed her arm.

"Not now." He said quietly.

"What? Why?" Christina asked standing up ready to object even though Mark was already out of sight on the elevator.

"Just give him a little while." Derek answered as Richard stepped out hopping to avoid any conversation with them.

"Shut it, McAss." Christina hissed.

"Wait, what's going on?" Izzie looked at Derek like he was crazy.

"Meredith and Mark are friends…" Addison started.

"Nobody was talking to you Satan." Christina said without thinking twice. "I want to know what is going on with my person and I want to know, now!"

"It's none of our business." Derek said standing up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pushed the door open to her room. His steps faltered slightly as he walked over, but he tried to keep a strong front. Her body looked small and frail in the bed. Her hair looked like fan around her head. The ventilator clicked with each breath of air it pumped into her body. He took her seemingly lifeless hand into his before falling back into the seat. He rubbed her hand with his thumb as if it would make her find comfort. He knew it wouldn't, but what else was there to do?

"I… don't know what to say." He sighed. "I blurted something out that… I probably shouldn't have. Because we're friends… and friends…" He was at a loss of words, so he sat in silence for what seemed like a long time. "I love you, Meredith. We have been friends for a long time and… I can't really explain it. But I've loved you for a long time too. So you need to be okay." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly before sitting back in his chair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two hours and no change was made. Meredith was still unconscious. Her heart rate was stable. Her breathing was normal. So all they had to do was wait. For the residents/attendings of Seattle Grace this was easier said than done. Eventually, they convinced Christina, Izzie, Alex, and George to go home. But Mark stubbornly waited in her room. Not leaving the chair for anything.

The door opened causing him to turn his neck. Richard walked in holding two cups.

"Hey." Richard said holding out a cup.

"Hey." Mark sighed looking down at it.

"It's coffee. I asked Kerev how you like it."

"Thanks, Chief." He took a long sip of the drink letting the hot liquid burn the back of his throat.

"Still no change?"

"Not yet."

"She'll be fine."

"What if she can't want again?"

"Don't talk like that, Mark. Okay?"

Mark nodded looking up at Meredith's peaceful face. "You should get home."

Richard shook his head. "I'll be in my office if you need anything."

"Alright." He mumbled before looking back at Meredith as Richard made his way out.


	21. Chapter 21: It All Comes Spilling Out

Eventually, he couldn't resist it any longer and sleep over too him. It was nearly three in the morning when he was awoken by sound. As he opened his eyes all he could see was darkness. Reaching over, he flicked on the light by the bed. He adjusted his eyes and looked at Meredith in her bed. Her eyes were open and she was gagging on the tube down her throat slightly. He quickly stood up and looked down at her.

"Relax, okay?" She blinked a couple of times as he pulled the tape off from around her mouth. Slowly, he pulled the tub from her mouth and replaced it with a breathing mask.

She was groggy and unsure of what was happening as her eyes moved around the room before settling on Mark. She didn't try to talk right away as she let herself gain full consciousness.

He waited as she just looked at him. Slowly, she began to become more alert and he could tell by her face that she still was unsure of what has happening. "Do you remember what happen?"

"Some." She squeaked out in her raspy voice

He sat down taking her hand pulling the chair closer towards the bed. "He shot you in the shoulder and leg. Torrez removed both easily and she said your shoulder is fine." He fell silent.

"My leg?"

"She's not sure if you'll be able to walk." He said after a few minutes of silence. Her head fell to the side as she looked away. Tears gathered in her eyes. "Don't cry…"

He lifted her chin and turned her head towards him. "You'll be fine, okay? You'll be able to walk."

She slowly nodded.

There were so many things he wanted to say, but no words came out.

"Get some rest." He whispered pushing the hair out of her face. She nodded again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He paced the hall outside her room for what seemed like hours. It was nearly noon and her friends were in there. He had just finished surgery and had no more for the day. Her friends had to be ready for work in fifteen minutes. He let out a sigh as he nervously played with his hands.

"What's with the pacing?" Derek asked.

"I need to tell her."

"About…?"

"Yeah about that."

"I'm happy for you."

He nodded. "I should go."

He opened the door and walked in. "Hey." He smiled at them.

"Hey." Meredith smiled back, now sitting up in bed.

"We have to go get ready." Izzie said standing up.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later."

They walked out saying their goodbyes. Mark shut the door and sat down on the chair closes to the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay. The nurses just upped my morphine." He smiled and nodded, but didn't say anything. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at her, but his eyes quickly fell to the ground. His stomach was doing turns. Thoughts were flying through his head at a hundred miles an hour. She was looking at him with concern. He got up and started to pace in front of the bed pulling at his fingers. She watched him walk back and forth in silence.

"When I found out that you were in that room with a gun pointing at you. I freaked out. I was so worried that I wasn't going to see you again. You've helped me through so much and been my best friend for a really long time. I don't know what I would have done without you if you hadn't made it out of the room alive… and…"

"What are you trying to say?"

He stopped at the end of the bed turning towards her. "Meredith, I love you. And I've loved you for a long time and I…"

He stopped talking to look up at her hoping she would say something.


	22. Chapter 22: Home Again

She hadn't said anything in five minutes. Her expression hadn't changed. The tears that filled her eyes didn't spill over onto her cheeks. Her breathing was soft and short.

The anxiety was eating at him. Fidgeting in the seat, he could feel the nervousness in the pit of his stomach. Thoughts zoomed through his head mentally calling himself stupid for ever believe she would return it. His eyes traveled between the floor and Meredith. He was leaned forward with his elbows resting on his legs as beads of sweat produced on his forehead. Letting his eyes fall shut, he already knew the answer wasn't coming. Feeling stupid, embarrassed, and foolish all at once, he was ready to leave thinking she didn't feel the same.

"I love you too." She said softly.

"_She didn't just say that. You're just hearing things, right?"_

Looking up, his eyes were met with hers. A smile played her lips as she watched him sit up. Standing up, he slowly walked to the bed trying to keep his cool. She reached for his hand and wrapped hers around it.

"I love you, Mark." She looked him dead in the eyes as the words flowed from her mouth. The words she had dreamed of saying.

Leaning down, their lips crashed together. Wrapping her good arm around his neck, she deepened the kiss. Pulling back slightly, he looked down into her eyes.

"I love you too, Meredith."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They knew. They probably all knew. The gossip mill had probably spread it throughout the hospital. But this time, she didn't mind. She was happy. Mark made her happy. Three weeks had passed since the shooting. Thankfully there were no hand tremors and she had full mobility of her hand. Her shoulder was still soar, naturally, and Callie still hadn't allowed her to try and walk. She was going home today… with a wheel chair and wouldn't be returning to work for another month or so after she went to physical therapy. Mark promised to stay with her as much as he could, but she didn't want him to alter his surgery schedule for her.

"Well, Dr. Grey, how are you feeling, today?" Callie asked walking in. Meredith smiled.

"I'm fine."

"Pain? One to ten?"

"It's not bad…" Callie gave her an 'answer the question' look. "My arm is about a four and my leg is about… four and a half."

"Alright, then, I have your discharge papers if your ready."

"Yeah. Mark is going to take me home once he gets done with a patient." She said signing the papers.

"We'll see you back at work in no earlier than a month, Dr. Grey."

Meredith groaned as she walked out.

"_A whole month! What the hell am I supposed to do for a month?"_

Mark soon walked in with a smile on his face. She gave him a faint one back.

"What's wrong?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"A month." She pouted. "No surgery for a month."

"I'm sorry, Mer." He said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I love you." She mumbled.

"I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened and Mark carefully carried Meredith in. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever be carrying her into a house like that when she's wearing a white dress and he's wearing a tux. She shook the thoughts for her head as she kissed his cheek. He set her down on the couch.

"There you go, Babe."

"Thank you." She smiled at him as she adjusted her sling around her neck holding her shoulder in one place. Callie was making her wear a brace and sling. She also wasn't allowed to walk until the physical therapist told her otherwise.

She sighed looking around. She was home and she had her man… It felt good.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Two more chapters, I think.**_


	23. Chapter 23: Will You?

The time seemed to go by so slowly while she sat at home… alone waiting for him to return from his surgeries… not to sound like she had no life. Boredom had stuck by week two rolled around. She became desperate for activities by week two day two. A month, one week, and one day after being discharged and even longer since the last time she had seen the inside of an OR let alone be the one performing the surgery.

Times between them were great. Perfect. Just enjoying the company of each other even if it was just cuddling on the couch during as a movie played.

She listened to the pitter-patter of the rain against the roof. She watched the drops roll down the glass. The door opened. She moved her glance to the door as he walked in.

"Hey." He said. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

"How's your leg?"

She shrugged. "Fine I guess."

He kissed her. "I'm glad."

She looked out the window again.

"You sure you're okay?" She didn't answer right away. Taking a seat on the bed, he touched her arm. "Mer, what's on your mind?" Again she didn't react to his question. "Mer?"

She looked down at her hands as she nervously played with her hands. Taking a breath, she began to speak. "I'm fine. Just tired, I guess. I'm sick of sitting home alone with nothing to do. I actually alphabetized the DVDs yesterday." He chuckled. "Then messed them up just to do it in reverse."

He laughed light. "Then, let's go out to dinner tomorrow… somewhere special. What do you say?" She looked at him and nodded giving a faint smile. "You know there is something super-duper fun." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively bouncing up and down lightly on the bed. "I mean for the sake for your sanity and all."

She laughed leaning forward and kissing him. "I love you, Mark."

"I love you too, Mer." Their lips crashed back together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She slipped on a black v-neck dress with rhinestone gems following down the neck. She had already done her hair in loose curls. She had perfected the minimal make-up on she was wearing. Mark was supposed to be there in ten minutes. Her knee was feeling a little better as she lightly massaged it before putting on her shoes. The scare was still fresh but the once dark pink color was lightening. The one on her shoulder was healing quicker. Having been out of the shoulder brace for two and a half weeks and her knee had been out of the brace for a week. She had also been refusing pain meds for a couple of weeks.

Walking down stairs, she adjusted the dress around her hips. The doorbell rang. A smile crossed her face as she crossed the living room to the door. She opened the door to see Mark standing there. He was wearing a crisp black suite that made him look… hot!

"Hey." She smiled.

"You look amazing." He kissed her lightly. "For you." He held out a rose.

"Aw. Thank you." She kissed him again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She slipped into the chair that he had pulled out for her.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome."

The soon ordered lobster for the two of the.

"Did you have a good day?" She asked.

"It was okay, but my patient died on the table."

"I'm sorry."

"She was seventy and facing multiple facial reconstruction surgeries, so…"

She nodded understanding what he was saying. They talked about her day and surgery. Their food came and they ate talking lightly between bites. Silence fell between the two and Mark got lost in his own thoughts, but Meredith brushed it off to be about the patient. The waiter brought over two glasses of champagne which Meredith found odd since she hadn't heard Mark order it. The waiter smiled and set down the glasses in front of each of them. She could have sworn she saw him wink at Mark. Mark smiled and thanked him and he walked away.

"Watch out, Mark. I think the waiter wants you." She whispered and he chuckled sipping his champagne. She reached for it and something clanged against the glass. She looked at her hand then into the glass to see a white gold diamond ring sitting in the bottom.

"Meredith, will you marry me?" His voice was shaky as he spoke. Her eyes traveled up to his face.


	24. Chapter 24: Here Comes The Bride

Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked in the mirror. The slightly puffy dress fitted her form perfectly. Her hair was in loose curls and her make-up was perfect. Izzie adjusted her veil saying something about how pretty she looks, but she wasn't listening. She pressed her hand over her stomach in hope to calm the nerves. The door to the bridal parlor opened down the long corridor and the clicking of high heels echoed down the hall. She could see Christina walking into the room through the mirror, but she didn't move. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect, so she could get married to McSteamy and for once in her life be perfectly happy. She refused to cry and ruin the hour worth of work she put into getting it just perfect. Christina complimented how she looked and said something dirty along with it, but she wasn't sure exactly what she said.

"Mer? Are you even listening?" Izzie said waving her hand in front of Meredith's frozen face.

"Hmm?" She said not looking away from the mirror.

"We asked if you need anything." Christina repeated. Her dress matched almost perfectly with Izzie's with only slight differences.

"No. I'm fine…. I'm perfect." She smiled at herself as she turned lifting the dress slightly causing the skirt to sway slightly.

"You really do look great, Mer." Christina said smiling at her. Meredith smiled back.

"You really do." Izzie echoed hugging her tightly. Meredith smiled.

"You guys are going to make me cry." She whined stomping her foot. She sighed as she stepped back. "I'm really doing it. I'm really getting married."

"You're really getting married to McSteamy." Christina confirmed.

"And your going to have little McSteamy McBabies." Izzie added cheerfully.

"I never thought this day would come." Meredith sighed.

"Just make sure you make it down the aisle." Christina said.

"I'm getting married. There's not a doubt in my mind. This is what I want… more than anything."

"Then let's get you married." Izzie said fixing her veil.

It took her by slight surprise when Christina hugged her, but she hugged back. "Congratulations Mer." She whispered as Izzie waited at the door. She pulled back and they smiled at each other.

"Let's go. We've got a wedding to go to." Meredith announced heading down the hall with the two in tow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a rather simple wedding. It was an outdoors wedding since neither Mark or Meredith were too religious and felt out of place having it in a church. Chairs were lined up and were now filled with guest. Flowers lined the aisle made between the chairs. A wood carved alter was at the end of the aisle with flowers around it and growing up the poles. Mark stood nervously at the front Alex beside him as best man. Growing up, Mark was going to be Derek's best man, which he was, and Derek was going to be his. But since he was the ex-boyfriend of the bride and cheated on her, he figured he'd let Kerev be it.

"Need anything?" Alex asked pulling him from his thoughts.

He shook his head. "No. Thanks for doing this."

"No problem."

The music started interrupting the conversation. Mark's heart sped up as the doors open. Since they knew no little kids, there was no flower girl or ring bearer. Christina was first down the aisle with Izzie close behind. Everyone stood and turned towards the door as the wedding march began. Richard and Meredith appeared with their arms interlocked. Meredith's eyes met with Mark and she smiled at him. He smiled back in complete awe of how beautiful she looked. It seemed to take forever for them to reach the front but that could have been the nerves. Finally, Richard kissed her cheek.

"I'm proud of you, Mer." He whispered before sitting down. Meredith turned to Mark and smiled taking his hand.

"We are gathered her today…" He began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their eyes didn't leave each other as they wedding went on.

"With this ring I thee wed." Mark repeated.

"Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

"Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Mark repeated as he slid the white gold and diamond band onto her finger. She smiled trying not to cry.

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Meredith said.

"Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

"Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." She repeated sliding the golden wedding band onto his finger.

They smiled at each other as the Celebrant continued to talk.

"You may kiss the bride." They were brought back from their trance right as that was said. Mark leaned down and gave her a long kiss. "Ladies and Gentlemen I present you the lovely couple, Dr. and Dr. Mark Sloan."

The couple breaks apart as the music begins and everyone stands. They link arms and walk down aisle as everyone clasps with big smiles on their faces.


	25. Chapter 25: Christmas Dinner

_How far we've come. I remember when I heard that song the first time on the radio. It makes you think. Think about where you've been, where you are, and where you're going. _

She smiled at him as she sat down beside him. He kissed her lightly on the lips. Intertwining her fingers with his under the table, she stroked his hand.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled back. She looked around the table at everyone.

_It's actually kind of weird to think about it. If you really think about all the mistakes, all the hurt, and all the happy times, it really makes you grateful for what you have. It's actually kind of funny how everything turned out for the five interns who started their internship under Dr. Bailey (The Nazi). I can still remember how scared we all were and looking back we probably got more than we bargained for. After all the crap we all put up with over the years of our internship and residency, that it's hard to believe we're all still standing as attendings. _

"Alright, alright, break it up." Christina hollered making them pull back from the soft lip lock they were sharing. She set the stuffing on the table trying to juggle it with her large belly.

Meredith giggled. "Oh like you're so much better."

_Burke seemed like a distant memory to us all. He left a while ago which didn't bother Christina at all. If nothing else it helped her get over him faster. After I heard she was pregnant with Burke's baby out first year of internship, I thought that was it for her. When they got in engaged, I really though she was done. He was the one. The one she would spend the rest of her life with. Who knew almost nine and a half years after the failed wedding, she'd be married and on baby number two? She met Jeffery Lake five or so years ago. They got married after nearly two years of dating. It didn't take long for her to get pregnant with Michael. He's a sweetheart and will be turning three in a couple of months. Their daughter (considering the name Emily) is due in two months in February. She's happier than I've ever seen her and even though she would never admit it, she's softened up since the birth of Michael. _

Jeff walked in carrying Michael in one arm and a bowl in the other.

"Actually going to get off your lazy butt, Sloan?" He smirked as Mark pushed by.

"Your wife and her pregnancy hormones are scaring me." He laughed.

"That is why I am proud to call you my wife." He said kissing her.

"Hey, hey, hey break it up!" Meredith laughed.

"Break what up?" Izzie asked walking into the room.

_After everything settled again, Izzie and Alex hooked up again. In the beginning, it was like a replay of our internship between them. Alex was Evil Spawn. Izzie was Izzie… 'Barbie Izzie.' They began with the friendship which led to harmless flirting. Eventually, it was just like old times between the two (before the cheating). Izzie wasn't sure for a while in the beginning as to be expected… none of us really were. By the time their first year anniversary of dating rolled around the worry subsided and was replaced with bliss. About five years ago they got engaged and married soon following. About six months later, they announced that she was pregnant. Nine months later, Abigail Kerev joined the growing family. She's a complete angel. Now, she's a couple months short of five._

"Nothing." Meredith giggled as Izzie looked around confused.

"Whatever." She sighed. "Abby, wash your hands and come sit down. Okay?"

"Yes Mama." Abby called from the other room.

"Hey!" George yelled from the doorway as he walked it carrying bags.

"Hey, George." They all called back.

"Hey, Guys." Mary said. "I'm back!"

"About time you get here, Mary." Meredith laughed.

Mary giggled. "Miss me much?"

_George met Mary almost three years ago. She owns a bakery not far from the hospital and makes the best baked goods… Don't tell Izzie. They hit it off instantly as we all did with Mary and she was definitely welcomed to the family when George proposed last year. They just got married about six mouths ago and spent ten days in the Bahamas where Baby O'Malley (as we call the baby since we don't know the sex) was made. The due date was in three months at the end of March and we're all ecstatic for them. Mary had spent the last couple of weeks in northern California at a convention and not that I would tell her, but we missed her a lot while she was gone. _

George and Mary joined us in the dinning room and Mary hugged Meredith who didn't bother to get up. Izzie lit the candles and gave them each a hug. Mark walked in and greeted both of them as did Jeff when he finally came back followed by Christina.

"Where's my food? You promised food for the pregnant women!" She huffed.

"I smuggled some out but got a little hungry." She laughed.

Soon the room was filled with life and Izzie left to get all the kids into the dinning room for Christmas dinner.

_Mark and I are as happy as can be. Our marriage is blissful and just as passionate as it was when it started. After a week and a half on a cruise in the Caribbean, I came back pregnant. I gave birth to twins, Nathaniel Markus Sloan and Nicole Ellis Sloan, and they will be eight in April of next month. Two years later, I was pregnant again with Samantha Taylor Sloan. Now, she's almost six. And finally, now, I am pregnant with number four Katherine Lynn Sloan, and she's due next month. I can already tell that even though Nathaniel is only five minutes older than Nicole, he is going to be protective of his sisters. He's already watching my stomach carefully. Both of the twins got into sports, probably thanks to their father. Nathaniel loves little league baseball and is getting into football. Nikki is my little soccer player. Sammy is into more of the girly stuff like cheerleading, but she's still young. As for me and Mark, we're happy just the way things are. We have a family and we have each other. _

She looked around at the large extended family.

"_**Only six women out of twenty." She mumbled more to herself.**_

"_**Yeah. I hear one of them's a model. Seriously, like that's going to help with the respect thing?"**_

"_**You're Cristina, right?"**_

"_**Which resident you assigned to? I got Bailey."**_

"_**The Nazi? Yeah, me too." She sighed. **_

_**----**_

"_**You got the Nazi? So did I. At least we'll be tortured together, right? I'm George O'Malley, uh, we met at the mixer, you had a black dress with a slit up the side, strappy sandals..." George said. "And now you think I'm gay"**_

"_**Uh-huh." Christina said walking away. **_

"_**No, I'm not gay, it's, ah, it's just that, you know, you were, I mean, you were very, unforgettable." **_

_**----**_

"_**I thought the Nazi would be...the Nazi." Meredith said. **_

"_**Maybe it's professional jealousy. Maybe she's brilliant, and they call her Nazi because they're jealous. Maybe she's nice." Izzie said putting up her hair.  
"Let me guess. You're the model." Christina almost laughed.  
"Hi, I'm Isabel Stevens, but everyone calls me Izzie."**_

She smiled at the memories then looked over at her husband and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He looked over and smiled wrapping his hand around hers.

"I love you." He mouthed.

"I love you too." She mouthed back.

_Even though it was a hell of a ride and there was pain and broken hearts, I wouldn't trade it for the world. It made getting there just so much sweeter. I grew up lacking a family and now I have one. One full of kids and friends and memories and I wouldn't trade that for anything._

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**THE END!!!!!**_

**Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
